Deadly Love
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: One accident... Lives torn apart. Nothing will ever be the same again...


**Please review! Just a random idea I got! Warning: this does not have a happy ending! So please review and let me know what you think! By the way Sarah is not a full vampire in this story!**

"Are you sure you have your driver's permit?" Sarah asked her soon – to – be – boyfriend.

"Of course I have! I just haven't figured out how exactly to work this thing!" snapped Ethan. Sarah laughed. "Don't laugh at me!" he cried which only made her laugh harder. He shook with anger as he kept his eyes on the road. It was Ethan's first time driving and Sarah – who already has her driver's licence – had agreed to give him lessons. So far it wasn't going too well. He knew what he had to do but… he couldn't actually do it!

They continued bickering as they drove edgily down the highway. Soon they exited it and began driving down a narrow winding road. They were only a minute away from Ethan's house when Sarah screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed pointing to the lorry. Ethan swerved the car in to a field while Sarah jumped in front of him to protect him…

Once everything had calmed down – five seconds later - Ethan looked up. Sarah was lying on top of him staring in horror at the pointed stick **(A/N:****dunno ****what ****it****'****s ****really ****called! ****Soz! ****If ****any ****one ****knows ****please ****let ****me ****know!)** which had gone right through her stomach. This wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was the blood flowing from the wound. Real human blood.

"I'm bleeding." Breathed Sarah terrified. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm dying…" she said realisation hitting her.

"No, no it is impossible! You are a vampire! You can not die!" exclaimed Ethan terrified for the life of his friend. They were trapped in the low lying ditch which was really a hole that was roughly six metres deep and just wide enough for the car to get wedged in at great speed. Above Ethan could hear the lorry driver calling but he didn't reply.

"I'm not a full vampire." She replied in shock. Ethan thought this through and realised she was right.

"Then we need to get you to a hospital!" he exclaimed calling to the man above.  
>"It's too late Ethan. I'm going to die. I only have a few minutes left." She said her voice accepting but in her heart she willed it to be wrong. He slumped helplessly.<p>

"What can I do?" he asked helplessly. He hated feeling like this. He could already hear his parents and Benny who had probably heard the crash and come to see what had happened. He heard the lorry driver tell them and then they saw the car he guessed for his mother started screaming and Benny started calling for his friend.

"Kiss me." replied Sarah. Ethan was surprised but leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. It was everything she had imagined and more. It was the same for him. He had imagined it a million times but he could never have really imagined it would be as great as it was. All too soon it was over.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little. I guess vampire – ness is an advantage." She said trying to smile but it ended up being more of a grimace.

"I love you." He said suddenly. This time she really did smile but Ethan could already see a gray tinge in her face.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him again. Already he could feel her succumbing to the pain. He willed her not to close her eyes. She pulled away. They were silent for a moment. She felt her final moments drawing near.

"Kiss me again." She said adding "One last time." in her head.

He leaned in and kissed her. It lasted ten seconds and then he felt her body go slack.

Sarah was dead.

**Xox**

Up on top the emergency services were examining to scene. The two teenagers had really wedged themselves in there. Looking at the car the team could see no way of getting the car out with out killing the two teenagers, unaware that one was already dead.

The leader walked over to the parents and best friend of one of the trapped.

"When are you getting them out?"

"Are they okay?" he was bombarded with questions. The driver of the lorry had been taken to hospital after a mild crash into the tree on the other side of the road.

"I'm afraid they may be in too deep to get them out safely." Said the man.

"Safely? You mean getting them out of there may kill them?" exclaimed Benny.

"Oh honey he didn't say that." replied Ethan's mother.

"Yes he did. Me, Rory and Ethan looked that sort of stuff up." Replied Benny. Ethan's mother looked alarmed and turned to the officer.

"Is this true?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid so. We will of course try to get them out safely but the chances are we won't be able to." He replied before walking away, leaving the devastated mother, crying in to her husband's shoulder while the friend just stared at the wreckage in the ditch where his best friends' lay.

**Xox**

Five hours later the car was released from the ditch. It had been sufficiently squashed. In court later on after the emergency crew were up for killing the two young teenagers it was revealed that both had already been dead before the team came along. One, the girl, had died from a wound to the stomach. The young boy had died from a piece of broken window glass which had unknowingly been sticking into his leg. It was revealed that both had bled to death.

But both parents fought that if the emergency team had been faster their son might still be alive.

In the end they were paid one hundred thousand dollars in compensation. But it never made up for what they lost in that split second.

**Please review and let me know what you think! I really love hearing your opinions! I know you prob won't like this story but I don't mind! I just want to know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
